Operation of large commercial aircraft is governed by the Federal Aviation Regulations (FAR). Most large commercial aircraft operators operate under section 121 of the FARs which requires at least two pilots on the flight deck during normal operations. This requirement is due, in part, to the fact that a two pilot crew has an inherent backup capability. That is to say, the second pilot provides a backup safety mechanism and is able to perform any and all pilot duties should the first pilot become incapacitated or task saturated.
This inherent backup capability may be important during emergency situations, in particular, during rapid depressurizations. During a rapid depressurization, both pilots must use supplemental oxygen if the cabin pressure altitude exceeds 10,000 feet above mean sea level (MSL). If the cabin pressure altitude exceeds 10,000 feet MSL, there may be a danger of loss of consciousness (LOC) by one or both pilots depending on the actual cabin pressure altitude. The greater the cabin pressure altitude, the more quickly the pilots may lose consciousness. The elapsed time between the rapid depressurization and the time a pilot loses consciousness is called time of useful consciousness.
As stated above, the time of useful consciousness varies with the altitude of the aircraft. For example, at 18,000 feet MSL, the time of useful consciousness may be approximately 3-5 minutes. By contrast, the time of useful consciousness at a cabin pressure altitude of 45,000 feet may be as little as 5-15 seconds. It is critical that at least one pilot properly dons an oxygen mask before loss of consciousness. Having two pilots provides a margin of safety because it is more likely with two pilots that one of the two will successfully don the oxygen mask.
There exists a possibility of both pilots losing consciousness and/or one pilot being off of the flight deck during a rapid depressurization. In this case additional safety mechanisms would provide a greater safety margin in aircraft operations. Additionally, some aircraft operations under FAR part 91 may be conducted with a single pilot. Thus, additional safety mechanisms would be beneficial for these type operations as well.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.